


Cugine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frost [11]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anna e Rapunzel si somigliano parecchio. Se fossero cugine?Scritto per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #7Prompt: D6) ContemplazioneScritto sentendo: Supernatural Male Nightcore; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aB6fQXi1Lk0.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Frost [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044144





	Cugine

Cugine

Eugene fissava i lunghi capelli biondi di Rapunzel, le spalle sottili di lei.

< Fosse per me starei in contemplazione per ore. I capelli le sono ricresciuti e con essi sono tornati i suoi poteri. Per gli altri è un raro fiore per questo. Io, invece, so che il vero tesoro è il suo carattere. Lei è stata in grado di farmi sognare, di darmi uno scopo per cui vivere > pensò.

Un’onda investì la nave e lo fece quasi cadere a terra.

Flynn gridò e si aggrappò al timone per mantenersi in piedi.

“Eugene, sei sicuro che sei capace di manovrare una nave così grande? Dobbiamo dare un passaggio alle mie cugine, non tentare di ucciderle” domandò Rapunzel. Il vento le gonfiava la gonna del lungo vestito rosa, la giovane le impediva di sollevarsi premendola con entrambe le mani.

Eugene rispose: “Certamente”.

Pascal, sulla sua spalla, lo colpì al collo con la lingua gelida.

Flynn strillò e la creaturina balzò giù, allontanandosi con la coda alzata. “Sa essere fastidioso quanto Max” borbottò, osservando il cavallo bianco che stava di vedetta sul ponte. Utilizzava lo zoccolo per vedere più lontano, tenendolo appoggiato sulla fronte sopra gli occhi.

Rapunzel raccolse da terra il piccolo camaleonte.

“Amico mio, mio marito sa quello che fa…” lo rassicurò. < … Forse… > concluse la frase mentalmente.

Rider sbuffò, stringendo i pali di legno del timone così forte da sbiancarsi le nocche.

< Ecco che succede a rimanere in contemplazione > pensò.

***

Nel momento in cui la nave si piegava pericolosamente, Anna rischiò di volare fuori dalla cabina. Strillò, mentre le braccia di Kristoff l’avvolgevano, sollevandola.

Anna gli sorrise, sistemandosi i capelli.

“Poi dicono che sono i principi azzurri quelli che salvano le principesse” sussurrò. Si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

Le iridi azzurre di Kristoff divennero liquide.

“I venditori di ghiaccio onorari li trovo molto più funzionali”. Aggiunse Anna, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo.

Kristoff le sorrise impacciato, metà del suo volto era coperta dai disordinati capelli biondo scuro.

Elsa li raggiunse, sospirando.

“Il marito di nostra cugina sta cercando di farci finire in fondo al mare” si lamentò.

Kristoff le disse: “Forse ci conviene salire sul ponte. Non sono un marinaio, ma potrei cercare di dare una mano”.

***

Anna stava seduta in groppa a Sven, intento a ruminare una carota. Notò che Elsa si allontanava da Flynn e la raggiunse correndo.

“Elsa, vieni. Devo farti vedere una cosa” disse, prendendole le mani nelle proprie.

< Io preferivo rimanere qui a tenere sveglio Eugene. Ogni tanto rimane incantato a guardare il vuoto… o più probabilmente mia cugina. Così finirà proprio per farci finire in braccio a Poseidone > pensò Elsa con una smorfia sul viso.

Anna trascinò la sorella con sé fino a Rapunzel. Alle spalle della giovane c’era Olaf intento a cercare di accarezzare Max. Pascal sulla sua testa era intento a leccare i fiocchi di neve che precipitavano dalla nuvoletta personale del pupazzo di neve.

“Cugina, falle vedere quello che abbiamo preparato!” gridò Anna.

Il viso di Rapunzel s’illuminò, mentre la giovane sorrideva. Annuì vigorosamente e, correndo a piedi nudi sul ponte, raggiunse un grande telone, alto tre volte lei. Lo scostò con un movimento secco e mostrò un albero di Natale ricoperto di palline colorate.

“Visto che non raggiungeremo il vostro castello in tempo, ho pensato che potevamo festeggiare qui sulla nave!” disse eccitata. Serrò i pugni e saltellò sul posto. Anna lanciò uno strillò ed iniziò a saltellare a sua volta.

Elsa si massaggiò la fronte.

Pensò: < Quelle due si somigliano parecchio >. “Penso di poterci aggiungere un piccolo tocco di classe” disse. Con un movimento della mano affusolata fece apparire un puntale di ghiaccio a forma di sole sulla sommità dell’albero.

Kristoff tuonò: “Niente male!”.

Elsa sorrise compiaciuta.

Eugene si domandò: < Possibile che in quella famiglia abbiano tutte i poteri? >, rabbrividendo.


End file.
